


在多瑙河畔 In the Danube River

by Sayo



Category: Cover boy: L'ultima rivoluzione
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>從電影的結局開始發展，我幻想中的，他們的甜蜜時光。</p>
            </blockquote>





	在多瑙河畔 In the Danube River

他往著多瑙河駛去，羅馬尼亞郊外的路旁盡是他熟悉的景象，越是接近目的地，孩提時代的雀躍感就鮮明起來。他很喜歡父親帶他搭著渡船，緩緩的在平靜的河面上移動，這一刻，那些吵雜的聲音及未知的恐懼都隨著眼前寬闊優美的景緻而消失殆盡，直到現在，這仍是讓他放鬆的最佳地點。

車繼續開著，溼氣也越來越重，伊旺不禁去想像，要是男人這時在他身邊會說著哪些話，大概會說著關於桌子該是要方的還是圓的，或是要用哪些食材來製作他的拿手好菜，伊旺很喜歡他說著巴西利(羅勒)的部份，「不能用刀切，要用手撕，然後撒上去。」他記起男人那個靦腆的微笑，在米蘭的那段日子裡，這個當初不怎麼在意的表情卻是他最想念的部份，他想著，然後也笑了。

他迎著徐徐微風，站在甲板上整理他的思緒，今天的行程有點累人，他在多瑙河的附近開始尋找適當的地點，雖說找到了幾個不錯的地點，但是價格稍高了些，預算有限的他必須更節省，他很希望能夠在這兩天把開餐廳的事步上軌道，他不想離開他太久，他不想讓米克雷再度感到不安。他急著鋪張開餐廳的事宜，這是他想送給米克雷出院的禮物，另外，他也一邊著手進行他們新居住地點的安置，他想過幾天米克雷一出院就直接把他接到羅馬尼亞來，他渴望看到米克雷輕鬆的笑容，他沒忘過那天離開時的承諾，他繼續望著遠方的那片灰藍色天空，笑著說出餐廳的名字，「伊旺＆米克雷」。

*** *** ***

他們在餐廳附近租了一間小套房，沒有比羅馬的那間大多少，但可以放下兩張床，男人問過他為什麼不租有兩個房間的小公寓，他其實沒想太多，當初在羅馬這種生活他也不覺得有什麼不方便，所以也不想花太多錢在房租上。

伊旺看著身邊的男人，明明是個四十好幾的男人，睡姿卻帶著些許稚氣，捲縮著像是在保護自己般，他親吻著男人因側睡而露出的背，男人醒了，轉過來面對著他露出滿是睏意的微笑，他拉起男人的手，親吻著左手腕內側的那道疤，這已經是個習慣，一個每天宣示誓言的儀式。

剛開始男人很在意他這樣的舉動，男人不希望他是因為有愧疚感而留在他身邊，但他不是，他告訴男人，這是一個證明，證明了男人對他那份帶著不安感但真誠的愛，而他每天都會藉著這儀式對男人宣誓他的承諾、他的愛，並且永遠都不會再離開。雖然男人帶著有點困擾的微笑對他說：「你才二十多歲，而且你還有個環遊世界的願望，年輕人。」  
「我會帶著你一起去的。」  
而男人只是繼續笑著，像是對待個孩子那樣揉了一下他的頭髮。

「起來沖個澡，該去準備開店了。」  
「我們今天可不可以休假？」男人繼續懶洋洋的躺在床上沒有動作。  
「不行，我們不能沒有事前通知就休假，要是今天菲列特來了怎麼辦？」  
菲烈特是他們的常客，常客對他們現在的營運來說相當重要。  
「但是我現在全身痠痛，小夥子，當你到了我這年紀就知道，在經過昨天那樣的”運動”後，隔天不可能像你現在一樣生龍活虎的。」  
「好吧，那我先去開店，但是你下午還是要來，我會先叫他們點我會做的餐點。」  
「你會做的餐點？老天！好好好我起床了，我不會讓你端出一堆加滿機油的料理讓我們明天就倒閉。」  
男人拖著疲憊的身軀朝著浴室走去，伊旺看著男人的背影，他想起身跟上，但男人卻急忙丟下一句：「不准跟來，不然我真的會連浴室的門都走不出去。」被迫留在原地的他搔了一下自己那頭捲亂的髮絲。

好吧，那我們明天就真的休假。

*** *** ***

離開男人的那天，男人輕啜著搖頭、點頭的表情似乎讓伊旺意識到些了什麼，但當時的他不清楚，很多事他都不清楚，他只知道他會實踐諾言，雖然不知道那個時刻是多久之後。當他實現諾言的那天，他將新辦好的護照遞給男人時，男人卻不發一語的低著頭，他知道男人在忍耐，忍耐著不讓淚水落下，男人的這個舉動讓他覺得很可愛，但他只是抱著男人並輕拍著男人的背，就像家人一般。

他知道男人總是帶著渴望的眼神，但男人卻從未踏出那一步，男人或許是在怕他們之間的關係會因此破裂，而他不知道，他還沒釐清他對他的感情是哪一種，母親曾暗示過他，跟一個相差十多歲的男人相處，或許是對父親的投射，或許吧。但事實上他覺得米克雷一點都不像個父親，比較像是個大男孩。

當他終於能夠確定他的感情是那種層面時，這天來的相當平常。

在將米克雷帶到羅馬尼亞之後的半年多，他們餐廳的營運已逐漸穩定的某個傍晚，一對老夫婦散步到他們餐廳附近，很平常的一對顧客，很愉悅的一段用餐時間，但伊旺卻不自覺的在意起這對老夫婦的舉動，雖然他們之間的對話不多，但在大半的時候都牽著手，除了享用食物的時候，這應該是個相當普通的場景，但伊旺卻在那時刻明白，或許這種關係會是他想要的。

那個晚上，他第一次牽起男人的手，第一次吻了男人的唇，第一次在男人的床上擁著他一起入眠。

*** *** ***

「你怎麼突然決定明天休假？」米克雷一邊料理著簡單的宵夜一邊問著正在看電視的伊旺。  
「繼續早上我沒做完的事。」  
「什麼？」在廚房的米克雷聽不太清楚伊旺那略嫌小了些的聲音。  
「我是說，我們也很久沒休假了。」  
他們的餐廳營運的還算穩定，但利潤算是能勉強維持兩人一般生活的階段，所以他們的餐廳很少休假，希望能夠藉著來這附近觀光的人打出一些知名度來增加客源。

吃完義大利餃子，米克雷起身去洗澡，過了一會兒，伊旺也跟著進去。  
「你幹麻？急著上廁所？」  
「我想跟你一起洗。」  
「不要，浴室很小，這樣很難洗。」年長的男人此時顯的有點不知所措。  
「我幫你洗就不會了。」接著伊旺便露出一個大大的微笑，很順手的開始脫去男人身上的衣物。  
「诶，住手，要洗你自己一個人洗。」  
「你不是全身痠痛？泡個澡，我幫你按摩紓緩一下。」伊旺一邊說著，手上的動作也沒停歇，接著他輕輕吻了一下男人那想要繼續發出抗議聲的唇，「好嗎？」  
面對他發閃乞求的眼神，男人總是無法拒絕。「好吧。」男人的聲音聽起來卻不如表情那般無奈。

伊旺將男人安置在裝滿溫水的浴缸裡，自已則側坐在邊緣上，他擠了些洗髮精在掌心，接著移到男人的髮絲裡開始搓揉，他的指腹用著適當的力量按摩著男人的頭皮，過了一會兒便沿著頸部肌肉按壓著，然後是肩膀，隨著那不急不徐的步調，男人也開始放鬆。  
「需要再用力一點嗎？」  
「這樣剛好。」男人低著頭，那僵硬的肌肉的確舒緩不少，他閉上眼睛享受伊旺提供的服務。

沖掉男人頭上的泡沫之後，伊旺拿起肥皂準備開始幫男人洗身體時，男人搶走他手中的肥皂。  
「我自己洗。這樣好怪，好像在提早體驗養老院的生活。」男人走出浴缸想開始替自己洗澡。  
「但是養老院沒有這種服務喔。」伊旺將男人拉近並貼緊自己的身體，雙手不安分在男人依然結實的身體上游走。  
「你這小子，明明那張臉看起來就很乖，怎麼一開始交往就變的這麼油腔滑調。」  
「只有對你才會這樣，你太被動了。」  
「唔…」  
還來不及抗議，伊旺就將男人的唇佔領，緩緩的，仔細的，就像在品嘗美食一般，男人口腔內的任一處他都沒有放過，男人的鼻腔因此發出愉悅的聲音，而他的手也不忘在男人的身上愛撫著，從蓄著短刺鬍子的臉頰、頸部、鎖骨、乳頭…男人的敏感處他幾乎都清楚，會讓男人興奮高潮的方法他也都知道，但還有一個方法他還沒試過。  
「我可以…進去嗎？」在詢問的同時，伊旺的手也移到男人的臀上，並試圖往更深處移動。  
「等等…」  
「你不喜歡？」  
「不…只是很久沒這樣作了。」  
伊旺沒有說話，男人對這突如其來的沉默有點害怕。  
「嗯…那已經是二十年多年前的事。」  
「我只是有點訝異，你之前交往的對象是男的？」男人點了一下頭。  
「那時候你把我帶回家…」  
「我只是真的很需要錢。」  
「那我可以進去嗎？」伊旺趕緊拉回主題，然後，又是那個帶著閃亮眼神的微笑。  
「你先出去，我等一下就出去。」稍作停頓後，男人還是答應了。  
米克雷嘆了聲氣，發現自己根本就無法拒絕這個小他十多歲的男人所提出的任何要求。

當男人從浴室出來，發現伊旺已經將保險套跟潤滑劑準備好，乖乖坐在床上等他，看到這幅景象其實他還滿想笑的，這個乖小孩果然做什麼事都很認真。  
米克雷爬到床上跨坐在伊旺的身上，面對男人突然大膽起來的行徑讓伊旺有點出乎意料。  
「你有跟其他男人作過嗎？」伊旺誠實的搖搖頭。  
「那你知道怎麼作嗎？」  
「大概知道，我有上網查。」  
男人很感謝網路科技的發達讓他省了不少事，男人雙手捧著伊旺的臉頰，低下頭開始吻著身下的這個年輕男人，先是用舌頭描繪著上唇，接著吸吮下唇，而他也開始回應男人，將這個吻變的更深入、更強烈，他幾乎是貪婪的掠取著男人的舌頭，他們熾熱的慾望隨著這個吻燃起。伊旺擠了些潤滑劑在手指頭上，開始幫男人擴張他的入口處。  
「等等，你該不會是要用這個姿勢作吧？」男人開始擔心明天會連床都下不了，他真的已經不年輕了。  
「我想看你的臉。」伊旺的左手捧著男人的臉，拇指撫過男人的唇。「而且聽說這樣你會比較有感覺。」

這小子…他是在網路找到了性愛技巧速成班嗎？

伊旺耐心的繼續按摩著，一邊輕輕且緩慢的套弄著男人的陰莖，但男人逐漸感到不耐煩，隨後便將放在一旁的保險套丟給了他。「戴上，然後進來。」  
「但是這邊還沒…」  
「你平常話不多但這時候卻拼命講話，照做就對了。」  
男人抓著伊旺的雙肩緩緩向下移動，他可以感受到男人的甬道未完全放鬆，他肩頭上的手也抓的更緊，男人體內的炙熱壓迫著他，雖然他很興奮，但他不想傷到男人。  
「米克雷，看著我。」他抬起男人低著的頭，很顯然那表情的感覺不是很舒服。「不要逞強，真的不行就別作了。」  
「給我幾分鐘，等一下就習慣了。」雖然皺著眉頭，男人還是給了伊旺一個微笑。「吻我。」  
伊旺照著男人的話去做，他們之間的吻時而濃烈時而輕巧，在暴風雨般掠奪了男人口腔中的氧氣後，他又會像紳士般輕吻著男人的唇，聽著男人調節呼吸的喘息聲。幾分鐘後，在斷斷續續的吻之中，男人開始移動自己的身體，他發現男人的動作，隨後跟上節奏，隨著男人律動著，而男人的陰莖在他腹部摩擦著，但他不准男人伸手去撫摸，他抓著男人的腰部試圖得到更緊密的接觸，持續一段時間的深入淺出後，男人突然緊抱住他並在他耳邊倒抽一口氣。  
「這邊嗎？」  
男人點點頭，伊旺配合著男人的步調持續律動著，並将著男人的陰莖。他能夠聽見男人在他耳邊喘息著，有點壞心的，他想聽見男人帶著哭腔呼喊他的名字。  
「米克雷，叫我的名字。」伊旺加快手及腰部的動作，呼吸也因此開始變的急促。  
「伊旺…伊…啊…」男人在近似哭喊的呻吟聲中達到高潮，隨後伊旺也因男人的緊縮而達到頂點。

*** *** ***

「這條項鍊你從來沒有拿下來過。」他們躺在床上，伊旺好奇著拉了一下那條項鍊。  
「怎麼，你認為它對我有什麼意義嗎？」伊旺點點頭。  
「我只是很喜歡它，懶的拿下來而已。」  
「那你為什麼會將我送的戒指拿下來？」男人有點驚訝看著他的臉，然後是一陣爆笑聲。  
「沒想到你也會吃這樣的醋，跟個孩子一樣。」男人還是繼續笑著。  
「你不喜歡那個戒指嗎？」伊旺在意這點很久了。  
「笨蛋，做菜不能帶著戒指，那不衛生，而且…你一直都帶著同款的戒指，要是有人看見我也帶著，被問起的話會很麻煩。」  
「真的？」伊旺對這個答案相當滿意。  
「真的。」男人舉起手捏了伊旺的臉。「我一直覺得你成熟穩重的不像你這個年紀的年輕人，其實你這樣也挺可愛的。」  
「快睡吧，乖孩子，明天老爹帶你出去玩。」男人說完輕吻了伊旺的額頭，繼續逗弄著他，而他順著男人的意，像個孩子般撒嬌的緊抱著他。  
「明天我們去搭渡船吧。」伊旺在男人的耳邊說著。  
「好啊。」男人的聲音開始迷茫，接著他們一起隨著彼此那帶著緩慢節奏的呼吸聲睡去。

那個夜裡，伊旺又夢見孩提時代那個場景，劃破黑夜的槍響及父親倒地不起的影像是他多年來的夢靨，但這次，有個男人將手伸向幼時的他，帶他離開那空盪的小客車，一路上男人的手都緊握著，直到他眼前出現多瑙河的景象，他才看清楚並直視那個男人的臉，伊旺笑了。

這時換他緊握住男人的手，很滿足的看著米克雷那帶著靦腆的笑容。

END


End file.
